


April 2nd, 1998

by mergatrude



Category: due South
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-25
Updated: 2006-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-13 23:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/142666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mergatrude/pseuds/mergatrude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/getfraserlaid/">Get Fraser Laid</a> prompt 264: "Love does not just sit there, like a stone; it has to be made, like bread, remade all the time, made new." Ursula LeGuin</p>
            </blockquote>





	April 2nd, 1998

**Author's Note:**

> This would never have been finished without the patient help and guidance of Sageness, and the encouragement of China Shop. A thousand hearts to you both.

**April 2nd, 1998**

I struggle for the right words to convey  
What's in my heart; I know too well that men,  
Unnerved by talk of feelings, grow wooden.  
You never shied from telling me. From Day  
One it was partners, _duet_. I called you Ray:  
But still I feared to risk my heart again -  
We almost broke because I would not bend.  
Alone, in icy logic's grip I lay

Till thawed at last by instinct's warm embrace.  
We've now embarked upon life's endless Quest.  
And while survival dominates our days,  
Each night I revel in your touch, your taste;  
I learn the nature of our love at rest –  
A fire banked, now kindled to a blaze.


End file.
